fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hillary Page
Hillary Page was a Literal that first appears in Jack of Fables #2. History Hillary is the only child of Mr. Revise and his late wife Prose Page. Making her the granddaughter of Kevin Thorn, the niece of the Bookburner, the grandniece of Writer's Block, and the great-granddaughter of Gary. For some reason, he never told her she was his daughter. Nor did he tell her older sisters Robin and Priscilla that they were Bookburner's children. At some point, after finding his love letters, Hillary came to the belief that the Bookburner was her father. From day one, Hillary's always had her nose in a book since childhood. Since she was the youngest, she was sometimes used in her sisters childish pranks. Hillary had a secret dream, a taboo among Literals, to be a Fable. With her nose in a book, she was a born librarian and took the job with pride. But also so she could find Fables, even at the Golden Boughs Retirement Community, she'd stalk Fables like Alice. Begging them to recite their lines over and over to please her. Most likely to find her father, she blackmails Paul Bunyan into coming with her into Americana, under the condition he bring Babe. Hillary spends some time traveling with Jack after his escape from Golden Boughs. She does meet the Bookburner hoping he's her father, but he coldly and cruelly points out that he's not her father. Only Mr. Revise could be since Prose left him. During their travels through Americana, Hillary foolishly believed she could fall in love with a Fable. However she angrily discovered that he had slept with her sisters and tried to kill him. Only before she tried leaving with Humpty Dumpty with a treasure they found, she's captured and forced to help for the Bookburner. Eventually she escapes the Bookburner and is able to take a wounded Robin back to Golden Boughs, where she recovers. She also assists during the great battle with the Bookburner, eventually the Mr. Revise and the Fables flee when the volcano erupts and most likely kills the Bookburner. As they headed for a dinner, Hillary and her sisters would receive even more shocking news. That Prose had mothered Jack from an affair she had with Prince Charming, making him their older half-brother. They were horrified to realize that they'd committed incest. Hillary was disgusted and shocked beyond words. More importantly she was embarrassed once Jack, stupidly mentioned it to Snow and Bigby. But there was no time to mope or feel humilation. Kevin Thorn was creating havoc and he had to be stopped. Hillary and her sisters were a big hand in the Great Fables Crossover as they provided weapons and defense as they headed to stop Kevin. After a long battle, they sent Kevin Thorn into his new universe. Hillary choose to stay behind with her sisters, rather than go with her father. There she also got to meet her nephew, Jack Frost. Whether to prevent him from seeing Jack or hoping he won't end up like his father, Hillary and Priscilla appear to have motherly attitudes toward him to him while Robin seemed to be following along out of reluctance. Over the years, living as normal "mundies", Hillary would become an aunt again. Robin would have a son named Sam Jr. A result of a one night-stand with Old Sam. The sisters eventually got tired of life as mere mortals doomed to grow old and die, and started searching for Revise's books of original, unrevised Fable stories, knowing that the original books would make them immortal once more. The search brought the sisters to a dragon, who was in fact a transformed Jack Horner. Jack had stolen the books when the Golden Boughs were destroyed. The sisters arrived at the same times as several former Golden Boughs prisoners, who were on a quest of their own, searching for Fabletown. The sisters went after the books while shooting at the dragon, which made the dragon burn the books - he was tired of them anyway. The sisters, upset at the loss of the books, started shooting everyone around them. They were so enraged they apparently didn't realize their own nephew, Jack Frost had returned to fight and kill his own father unknowingly. Thinking that since they were doomed to die without the books, everyone else could just as well die with them. This made some of the Fables retaliate, Hillary died at the hands of the Tin Man. See also Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Deceased Category:Fables